Bad Habits
by FozFire
Summary: Being abused by his peers since a young age, has pushed Naruto into drugs. but what happens when drugs interferes with his dream of becoming Hokage? NarutoXHinata Rated M for Gore/Lemon/Language/Drug Use
1. Chapter 1

From the minds of The Cast Busta & Iamgaara02. We present you the first chapter.

Hope you Like It!!!!

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM! He fell to the ground. He couldn't understand... All he had done was return their ball, right? Why did they hit him? BAM! A kick to the stomach, then another, and another, until it became a continuous flurry of blows. The oldest boy came up with an amazing idea. He made it into a game. The first to make him scream won.

The girls would get to go first since they were weaker. The first girl, with red hair was delighted to be able to take part. She lashed out at his face, nearly slicing his eye with her nails. The other girls would take turns stomping his stomach and trying to grind his face into the ground. As the girls finally gave up, Naruto asked a question."Why?" he whispered, on the verge of tears, his face nearly unrecognizable. "Because I feel like it you little shit stain." The eldest boy said before laughing with no remorse in his voice.

Then came the boys turn. If he thought the girls were bad he was in for a surprise as three boys charged him, giving no mercy. Two tried to brake his arm, like they had seen their daddy do.

They held him down and one attempted to snap the arm. The still bleeding Naruto, begged them to stop, but still they tried. Eventually they gave up. Realizing they weren't strong enough to break it. So instead, they went back to an old fashioned beat down. Any attempt at escaping was stopped by a clean kick to the face by the eldest boy. A whole two years older than Naruto, (Naruto being six) the boy was much, much stronger than any of the other students currently beating the poor child.. Evident in the two teeth he spit out.

"Ya know what would be awesome? If we got some kunai practice in!" the eldest boy proclaimed, and started giggling. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a brand new kunai, still shiny, unblemished by blood.

wide eyed Naruto screamed " NO NO NO ! PLEASE NO! I PROMISE ILL NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN JUST PLEASE DONT!"The boy just laughed. " Not just yet. Your going to scream for me monster." he took the kunai, and slowly slashed a straight line through his chest , almost surgical in nature. He went in lightly, not wanting to kill him, but still deep enough to make him scream. Which he did. The entire time the elder boy was inching his way through Naruto's flesh he screamed. He screamed so loud and so long some of the other children actually vomited. Finished, the boy turned toward Naruto, who was now sobbing and curled into a ball, and said the words that would haunt Naruto forever. " Awww, is the little loser crying? Can't handle a little cut?"But Naruto had stopped crying. As a matter of fact he had stopped everything. He just stared. First at the wound, then the boy, then at the other children.

The pupils of his eyes became dilated, and everybody noticed this as he stared at them.

Naruto put on a grin that made the boy cringe.

Naruto began laughing, and not a casual laugh but a hysterical kind of laugh.

With eyes beaming a dark red color, pupils and all.

The leader spoke up. "What the hells your problem you little freak!"One of the other boys answered in his stead. " I think we broke his brain!""Hmmmm… That does kind of make sense... Alright. Were just going to have to beat the sanity back into him!" Their leader proclaimed boldly punching him upside the head. The others soon joined in, punching and kicking to their hearts content. But the whole time Naruto didn't stop laughing. No not even when he threw up blood, or when they broke his rib. He just couldn't stop laughing...---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 Years Later

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BLEEP! An arm shoots out from under the covers of Naruto's small bed. With a groan, he slowly sits up. His hand traces the long scar that runs across his chest, as memories come rushing back to him. He bites his lip and closes his eyes, willing the thoughts away. Eventually he rises, slowly creeps into his bathroom. Naruto turns on his shower, as hot as it can possibly go. He loves the heat. Nothing better then waking up and washing the terrors of the night away with water hot enough to banish the sweat and grime of the day before to he abyss of the shower drain...After several minutes he manages to leave the shower, stepping in front of the mirror he brushes his teeth. Nice gentle swirls... he tells himself. No point looking this good if your breath smells like a sweaty Ass, a least that's what he figures. He gets dressed quickly enough, deciding on his orange pants and black shirt, with his unbuttoned light orange jacket. He always thought it looked awesome when the wind blew and the jacket fluttered in the wind. "Kuso! " he cursed out loud, a quick glance at the clock revealing he was late. He quickly grabbing his crap, and tore out the door. Halfway down the street , he turned on his heels, racing back into the house. He stormed into his bedroom and threw open his dresser. He pulled out a tiny vial, no bigger than an average pencil, that was filled with a white powder...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------7:35***"NARUTOOOOO!" The angry scarred man yelled, " This is the 3rd time this week you've been late! How do you expect to be a good ninja if you cant show up on time on to anything! You are so irresponsible! ""But Iruka-sensei! I'm only five minutes late! You probably hadn't of even taken role yet!" the blond one argued. At that moment one a secretaries of the head administrators walked into the room. "Iruka-san. Takaeo-san would like to speak to you for a moment." she said, not realizing what she had just interrupted."We will continue this when I get back. Go take a seat next to Sasuke-kun until I get back." Naruto then obliged, and Iruka walked out the door. As Naruto took his seat next to the class celebrity, he noticed Sakura.... beautiful, beautiful Sakura. She was the only real reason he didn't skip anymore, like he did in his younger days. "Hi Sakura-Chan!" he said excitedly, hoping she would answer him today. "Naruto!" she screamed. " Why wont you ever leave me alone! What did I ever do to you huh! Nothing! I was nothing but nice to you! But all you ever do is get in the way my love! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONE FUCKING DAY YOU LOSER!" she exploded, leaving a terrified Naruto with an expression that was not quite unlike the one many deer had before being painfully killed by a car. The rest of the class exploded with laughter at the embarrassing situation, not helping Naruto recover. " Hahahahah! Look at that idiot! I wonder why he hasn't given up yet."" He's such a loser. "" I wish he would just leave already. His little failures are just becoming annoying."A teary eyed Naruto sighed, and made a move to get back into his seat.

"Why do you even show up anymore loser? Everyone hates you. You should do the world a favor and kill yourself now before you get one of us killed with your lack of abilities." Sasuke said. And with that statement, Naruto broke. Something just snapped. He had to get away, quickly, quickly.

RUN! His mind said over and over again and again. Naruto slammed through the door, nearly taking it off of its hinges.

A shy Hinata was crying for the way they treated her secret lover.

"Poor Naruto" Hinata Whimpered to herself

Then he ran. The doorways flew by in a messy blur as he ran. He kept running through the school for what seemed like hours. He had to get away. Eventually he ran past Iruka, who had just finished talking to the administrator."Naruto? Is everything alright?" he asked, obviously perplexed as to why his blond student was currently running like the devils snapping at his heels through the school. However, Naruto just ignored him, choosing instead to duck inside of a restroom. He moved over to the sink and turned on the hot water, scrubbing the tears off of his face. Looking up into the mirror he saw his reflection... Pitiful, he decided. You weak! He told himself. T

here's only one way to be strong, to beat these demons that haunt you so... he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny vial from earlier. He slowly unscrewed the cap, and poured half the contents onto his hand.

Then he proceeded to take a rather large snort that lasted for several seconds, only to finish, and pour the rest of the vial into his hands. Scarred beyond his years, one Naruto Uzumaki had turned to drugs to escape his inner demons... If only for a few moments, he had peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Long Time No writes. This is The Cast Busta. I'm So Sorry for the Hiatus right when the 1****st**** chapter was written. What had happened was, well it was a combination of me recovering from a gun shot wound during a mugging and then I find out my best friend since 1****st**** grade is dieing, so yeah that kind of fucked me up you know? Well I'm back and I hope to read your reviews.**

**I'm trying to get in contact with my writer ****Toshisada-Sama****. So if you want us to continue this story after this chapter. contact this motherfucka. Cant do it without him.**

Minutes passed in the blink of an eye. Again, Naruto looked into the mirror. No longer did he see a pathetic loser who had ran away crying. No longer did he see a fool who could not win his hearts desire. No longer did he see a child that had taken every beating thrown at him... No. Now he saw a god. A god of fury and vengeance. A god that would unleash hell itself upon those who had crossed him. And at that moment, only one came to mind. A flash of red ran through his eyes as he began to laugh. Uchiha... your hour of demise is at hand.

Naruto burst through the door, startling a good many of the more timid students, even going so far as to make Hinata jump out of her seat.

"O-oh de-dear..." she mumbles as she attempts to get back into her seat, still starring at Naruto.

Naruto stumbles into the classroom, nearly tripping over his own feet several times.

Naruto... What have you done? Iruka thinks noticing his stumbling steps.

"WHAZZUP **!" he slurs the words as they come out. The class stares in shock and awe. WHAT ARE YA'LL LOOKIN AT YA UGLY MOTHER FUCKERS! I KNOW IM SEXY BUTCHYA DONT GOTTA RAPE ME WIT YUR EYES!"

Hinata blushes.

"Shut up loser." Sasuke says with an Irritated voice.

"Who's going to make me emo Pansy? I'll keep talking 'till one of you little Bitches stops me!"

"Hn, not like it would be that hard loser. Failing what, twice already. Pathetic. Even if you are 2 years older it wouldn't be hard for anyone here to beat you." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto said in a bitter tone. Anger flowed through his body and he walked up to Sasuke cracking his knuckles. "Then you should have no problem wiping the floor with me eh, Sauske?" he said in a very bitter angry tone that made Hinata flinch as she watched along with the others.

Naruto-kun... It cant be... I've never seen him like this... Hinata thought , sufficiently terrified at what she was seeing.

Sasuke just stood up and looked Naruto in the eye. "Asshole like you isn't worth my time. I have more challenging things to do. Like opening a jar of pickles. "

"Damn straight you got somethin' challenging to do. Its called FINDING A WAY TO GET MY FOOT OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Naruto declared, throwing his fist at Sasukes face, which he blocked blocked quickly.

"To slow loser." Sasuke provokes. Naruto throws another punch towards the stomach that is again blocked by the much quicker Sasuke. Growing bored Sasuke knees Naruto in the stomach, and as he's crouched over in pain whispers in his ear.

"You are a failure. You will always be a failure. You will fail. It is the only thing you can do."

These words awoke something in Naruto. Something no mortal could understand, no not the kyuubi, not some godly entity, but pure rage, and malice that tore through his body. Fed by his anger, Naruto pulled a kunai out of his pocket. He lunged for

an off guard Sasuke, but had his hand grabbed by Hinata.

"P-please don't, Na-Naruto-kun..." she whispered...

Hinata was horrified. Naruto-kun. What's happened to you? She looked closely at him. She did not need a byakugan to realize something was wrong with him. One did not spend the vast majority of time observing an individual without picking up their mannerisms. Naruto was somewhat clumsy, yes, but he, like any other self respecting ninja, would ever trip over his own feet. Something was dangerously wrong...

She activated her byakugan, partially on purpose, partially on accident, and she saw it. Naruto's chakra network was wildly fluctuating along his nervous system, something Hyuugas were trained to detect. Her Naruto-kun had been drugged! Byakugan still active, she saw him reach for the kunai in his pocket. She couldn't let him kill Sasuke! He would be executed! Before she even realized what had happened, she had rushed to his side, grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes.

"Please..." she begged, on the verge of tears.

And that's when Sasuke decided to strike. One full powered fist to the side of the head, and a distracted, off balance Naruto was knocked off his feet, slamming his head on the corner of a desk, swiftly knocking him out. Iruka quickly rushed to Naruto's side, having recovered from Naruto's stupidity. He crouched down to check his head, and saw the vial, complete with just the tiniest amount of powder. It must have fallen out of his pocket as he had fallen... COCAINE! Iruka screamed in his head! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Damn it all! If anyone sees this...

Iruka tried to slip it discreetly into his pocket, he really did. But with everyone watching it was inevitable someone would see it. Unfortunately it was someone who understood what it was.

"Shall I alert the authorities Iruka-sensei? Or do you wish to?" Sasuke smugly asked, as Iruka wondered how the fuck Sasuke could tell it was drugs

"Go ahead Sasuke-kun. Call for a medic as well. Looks like he hit his head pretty hard." Iruka said while mentally cursing Sasuke to a bottomless pit in the depths of hell. Why on earth was Naruto on cocaine? He seemed happy enough, didn't he? What in the hell had he missed? It had to be something obvious? But what? Sure he had no real friends, but that wouldn't turn him to drugs. Would it?  
(In the hospital)

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes. Damn! It's bright in here! Were his first thoughts, noticing the glaring whiteness of the room. The air was sterile, lifeless. A sense of dread seemingly filled the atmosphere. As a ninja hospital, it was certain they would lose more patients then they could ever save. As such one admitted to the hospital could feel the death that had taken place, the walls whispered of the blood. The ceiling screamed of the misery, the floor shouted the curses of the deceased.

Naruto shivered. Hospitals were so... wrong. Grudgingly Naruto attempted to rise, only to discover his hand had been cuffed to the bed. What the fuck? He tried to remember what had transpierced. Sasuke. It was definitely Sasuke's fault. That much was sure. But what did he do? Maybe he had gotten Sasuke so bad that an entire squad of Anbu had been called in to take him down. Yeah. That made sense to him. Nothing to do but wait then. He couldn't wait to see Sakura's face when she found out he had beaten Sasuke so badly HE had to be arrested for it. Hehe

**All props for this chapter go to ****Toshisada-Sama**** he wrote this chapter last august I just never released it. Like I said contact him. And beg him for more chapters. Peace out people**


End file.
